Lea of the Rebellion
by Nurse Medusa
Summary: It al began the day we met her, C.C. When she gave my brother and I geass, I didn't expect him to become the most wanted terrorist in the world, founder of a new nation, and most importantly, kind of insane. It's all for our little sister, and to find out who murdered our mother. I am Lea V Britania, and this is the adventure I call my life.
1. Chapter 1

Lea of the rebellion

The year is 2010 in the imperial calendar. The Holy Britanian empire has declared war on Japan for its underground recourses. That was when they decided to test out new war machines known as knightmares. The Japanese people lost in less than a month and Japan was renamed with a mere number: area eleven. Now, this is the story of an outcast Britanian prince and his twin sister trying to find out about their mother's murder and who crippled and blinded their little sister, Nunally.

It is now the year 2017 in the imperial calendar, this is where it all begins.

"About your first move, why did you start with the king?"  
"If the king does not move, how can he expect his subjects to follow?"  
"Are you fantasizing about running a big corporation someday?"  
"No way, fantasies like that ruin your health." Then a semi truck going insanely fast pulled up behind them. Rivelz steering got shaky and the truck swerved to avoid crashing, well, it crashed anyway.  
"Was that our fault?" Rivels asked Lelouch, but he didn't answer. He simply jumped out of the sidecar and ran towards the truck. He climbed the ladder that was above the storage area.  
"Are you all right?" He yelled into the opening. The tuck bolted off, sending him strait into the hole on top.  
"You'd think they'd put a ladder on the inside too."  
"Lea, there was just a bang sound, go see what it was."  
"Already on it." He heard footsteps getting closer. Then came the gunshots and police sirens.  
"Terrorists?" He said to himself.  
"Quiet Britanian! I won't hesitate to shoot!" He turned around, stunned.  
"Lea, what are you doing here?!"  
"Lelouch? Is that you?"  
"Lea" Lea pulled out a communicator.  
"Yes?"  
"We're headed underground, did you find out what the noise was?"  
"Just some supplies that fell over, that's all." The road got significantly bumpier as they headed for the tunnels beneath the ghetto. The truck fell through a hole in the ground and the side fell off. A Britanian solider spotted them.  
"Are you Britanian?" He then kicked Lelouch in the face.

"That's enough mindless murder!"

"Wait, I'm not one of..."

"Planning to use posion gas? Don't play dumb with me!"

"Get off me! I'm not here by choice, and if that's posion gas it was made in Britania, wasn't it?'

"My god."

"Mindless murder, then why don't you just obliterate Britania?!"

"Lelouch, it's me, Suzaku." The solider pulled his helmet off and revealed his face.  
"Suzaku, you became a Britanian solider?"

"And what about you? You're a..."

"What are you saying" But then, the container holding 'poison gas' opened. Inside was a girl bound by restraints and straps, she had long green hair and appeared to be the same age as them.  
"Tell me the truth Suzaku, posion gas, this girl?"

"Hey, it's what they told us in the briefing, I swear."

"Stinking monkey, being an honorary Britanian does not exscuse you."  
"But sir, I was told that this was filled with poison gas."  
"How dare you qestion orders. However, enlightened by your outstanding military achievments I'm going to be lieniant. Private Kururugi, take this and execute the terrorists."  
"But they're not terrorists, they're just civilians who got caught up in all of this."

"You insubordinate little, that's an order, didn't you swear your life and your loyalty to Britania?"

"Yes, but...but I can't."

"What?"

"I won't do it sir, I won't shoot a civilian. I can't follow your orders, sir."

"Very well." The officer pointed a gun to Suzaku's side and shot.  
"SUZAKU!"

"Well, Britanian chidren, not a good day to cut class. Collect the girl, after you secure her, kill the students."

"Yes, my lord."

BOOM!

Lea

The truck had suddenly exploded.

Lelouch, the girl, and I were running. She tripped and then Lelouch lost it.

"What the hell are you?! This caos is all your fault, isn't it?" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Lelouch-" He slapped me away.

"It's all her fault! And now even Suzaku.." Lelouch and I walked upstairs and witnessed the Britanians kill several elevens. We ducked down but the his phone began to ring. The soliders pulled us off of the stair case and had us stand in front of a wall like we are criminals. Okay, I guess I am, but Lelouch didn't do anything wrong.  
"What an appropriate place for some terrorists to meet their ends."

"You scum..."

"You did well for a couple of students. But that's to be expected, you're Britanian. Unfortunatly, my clever friends you two have no future." He aimed his gun at Lelouch.  
"He musn't die!" The green haired girl yelled and jumped in the way of the bullet. Her body fell to the ground.  
"You shot her?!"

"Our orders were to bring her back alive, if possible. Oh well, nothing can be done about it now. We'll tell our supperiors that the royal guard found the terroists hideout and killed them all. Regretably, the female hostage had already been tortured to death. What do you think, school children?" The girl reached for Lelouch's hand and grabbed it. I reached out to touch her to see if there was even a slight chance of her being alive. When I reached for her I saw strange images and heard a voice.  
'I propose a deal for great power to you. I am going to propose a similar one to your brother, so here is your end of our deal. Help him fulfill my one desire and make sure his power doesn't consume him. If you do this you both will live. Do you accept this contract?'  
'Yes, I hereby accept the terms of your contract!'  
I was back in the room with the soldiers. Lelouch was still spacing out.  
"Say, how should a Britanian who detests her own country live her life?

"Are you some kind of radical?"

"Why don't you kill us, we're just students." I said while putting a hand over my right eye.  
"She's gone mad!"  
"Or did you realize, the only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed. Now I, Lea V Britania, command you. Now all of you, die!" The one in front looks down and starts laughing.  
"Happily, your highness!" They all pointed their guns to their throats. "Fire!" He shouted and they all shot their own throats out.

You won't loose yourself in this power, brother.  
Because I will for you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Has it been a while since I updated?**

**NM: (Gunned down by Sutherlands because she doesn't deserve to die in an awesome way because she didn't ever update her fics)**

**Lea: So, what am I going to be doing today?**

**NM: Oh! Hey Lea! (High fives Lea) nothing much, today you're going to be a terrorist!**

**Lea: Better than being Satan's child**

**NM: Yeah…I guess it is**

**Lelouch: Are we going to get started now?**

**NM: Yep!**

**I really do hope that you like this!**

I was surrounded with the dead.

Both Japanese and Britannian.

My brother stood silently next to the strange green haired woman on the ground.

Is he making a contract for this mysterious power as well?

Obviously he is.

Now I stand and wait for him to ask what I was doing in that truck with other terrorists.

He was simply caught up in all of this, but I'm a part of it.

I watch him slowly look up and notice all of the bodies.

"Lea, what's going on here? Why were you with those other terrorists?" He asked. I opened my mouth to reply when a Sutherland broke down one of the warehouse's walls. The pilot turned the scanner on and after a few seconds turned the speakers on.

"What happened here? And why are two Britannian students in a place like this?" The pilot asked. It was a girl. "Are you deaf? Answer me or I'll…" She then aimed the gun and shot a perfect circle around us. "Answer me!" She said again.

"I order you to come out at once!" Lelouch said. I saw the faint red light of the mysterious power reflect off of the pools of blood that stained the ground.

"Who the hell do you think you are to order me?" The pilot said and the red glow disappeared.

_Interesting…it only works with direct eye contact…_

I thought.

"My name is Alan Spacer, this is my sister Annie. Our father is a duke. My ID card is in my breast pocket, after you confirm who we are I'll request your protection." Lelouch said while holding his hands in the air as if he was surrendering. I heard a few buttons being pressed in the Sutherland before the back hatch opened.

"Keep your hands up in the air." The pilot said. She aimed a gun at my brother who just stood there smirking. "I'll take out your ID."

"Now then, hand your Knightmare over to me." The red glow appeared again. The pilot put the gun away.

"Understood. The code number is XG2-IG2D4." She tossed the keys to Lelouch as the red glow faded.

"Got it." He said and I walked up to the hatch. I got in first and then Lelouch followed. It was a tight fit, but he didn't know how to pilot a Knightmare and one of us certainly wasn't staying behind. Besides, I had to help the others…

I entered the code and the Sutherland came to life. I turned it around and we pulled off.

Just rolling around the ghetto was horrifying. Japanese were being massacred left and right. Blood stained the streets and almost all the buildings were burning.

I drove us under a bridge for now.

_I need to find a way to meet up with the others…_

Lelouch pulled out his phone and called Shirley.

"Are you near a TV?" He asked. "Sorry, but this is important. The news, is there anything about Shinjuku? Why is it restricted?" I saw military vehicles so I moved us into an abandoned home and found a few dead bodies and a chess board. Lelouch eyed the board. "Yep, you caught me. By the way, tell my little sister that Lea and I are going to be home late tonight, would you? Thanks." He hung up on her. "I'm going to go grab that." He said and before I could protest opened the hatch and grabbed the chessboard. He climbed back into the Sutherland.

"You do know that you could die out here, right?" I asked.

"Of course I do, the real question is, why were you here earlier?" I looked down in defeat.

"You know why."

"No, I mean why were you here today? I knew you would go after Britannia one day, but you're just a high school student. So why?"

"Well, it was a while back. One day in between classes in middle school I went to go grab something and I saw Kallen climbing out of a window wearing a pilot's outfit. She threatened to kill me to keep me quiet, but I told her everything."

"Everything? And Kallen, you've got to be kidding. Kallen Statfield?" I immediately placed my hand over my mouth.

"Dammit! I didn't mean to say that! Just forget I ever did!" I said and the conversation ended. I looked around and saw a radio. I entered the code that I knew Kallen used.

"Just thirty minutes left?" I heard. Lelouch picked up the radio and began helping Kallen out. "Who's this?! How do you know this code?!" Kallen asked. I grabbed the radio.

"Kallen."

"Lea?!"

"I trust this man with my life. Just listen to him if you want to win."

"To win?" He told Kallen to ride the train tracks while we watched from above in a ruined building. One of the Sutherlands chasing her jumped to go after her. I immediately shot it with my slash harkens. The other Sutherland turned its speaker on.

"What's your name and your unit?" The pilot asked. This one was a man. I shot its leg until the man had to eject or die. He ejected. The rest of the little terrorist group I was in showed up at the train and began wondering what the radio message was. Lelouch then told them to use what was on the train as tools for their victory.

The train was full of Sutherlands.

After they unloaded them Lelouch gave more instructions via radio and then shut it off for a bit and sighed.

"This is hard work." He said. I began laughing at him. "What?"

"If it was easy then it wouldn't be fun!" I said. He sighed again.

"You and I both know this isn't fun."

"Because you're not the pilot~!"

"Anyway Lea, you have to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Don't come back here. At least for a few years. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you or Nunally."

"Hey, me neither, but I'm not going to just drop this and walk away either. I get the feeling that this isn't going to be the last time you're in a Knightmare issuing orders." He then began messing around with the dirty chessboard he picked up. He began issuing orders again and several people demanded at least his name. I grabbed the radio from him again.

"Oghi."

"Lea, what happened to you? We all figured that you had gotten captured or killed."

"I'm fine, listen, all of you. I trust this man. I'm with him right now and he can help us. So please, just trust him." I said and one by one the others calmed down about it. I handed the radio back to Lelouch and he proceeded to give more orders. Whenever he gave an order he picked up a chess piece and moved it.

_Just a big game to you…isn't it?_

"With this, I call check." He said as he placed the king piece that he had just been twirling around his fingers for a few minutes. A huge area of land then collapsed and Lelouch began laughing like a madman. "My plan worked! DIdn't it?!" He said.

_I suppose it did…_

"I can defeat Britannia!" He yelled.

"Of course you can, I never doubted you." I said. After a few minutes thought, something changed. The smirk on Lelouch's face changed to a look of fear. Probably reinforcements. Or a new kind of Knightmare. I looked at a graph with all of the units on it. One of them seemed to wipe out everything in its path. I saw a slash harken insert itself into the ceiling and I backed away and prepared a gun. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. I saw a new kind of Kightmare pull itself into the building.

"So this is what stopped them!" I said and began firing at it. It blocked every last shot I fired. "Damn!" The unit pushed up against mine and started pushing me into a wall. I pushed back, but the pressure caused all of us to fall through the floor right to the first floor. Before I could even react, I was under attack again. All of the sudden, a one armed Glasgo came out of nowhere and began attacking the unit.

"I'm returning the favor!" The pilot said over the radio. "If Lea trusts you, then I do too!" However, Kallen was defeated and forced to eject. I quickly drove away and did everything I could to get rid of that unit. I shot at unstable buildings in an attempt to crush the Kightmare. But it managed to avoid literally everything thrown at it. But, in all of the chaos, he saved someone who was falling out of a building and would've otherwise died.

"I think that's enough for one day!" I said and ejected Lelouch and I from the Sutherland. I definitely didn't want that unit coming back to finish what it had started. We both got out of the cockpit, or what was left of it. I found a few guards and shot them both so I could take their armor. Eventually, Lelouch and I made it to Clovis' personal transport. A guard aimed a machine gun at me.

"Stop! Where's your ID?"

"I'd like you to let us pass." Lelouch said and the guard walked away. We literally waltzed into the area Clovis was, pointed a few guns at the guy, and managed a cease fire. Not a bad day's work indeed.

"Are you two satisfied?" Clovis asked after I turned off the lights.

"Very, well done." Lelouch said.

"And what shall we do now? Sing a few songs?"

"Actually, how about Russian roulette instead?" I said. Both glared at me. "Fine."

"Perhaps a nice game of chess?"

"That has a familiar ring." Lelouch pulled off his helmet. "Don't you recall? The two of us used to play chess together as boys. Of course, I would always win."

"What?"

"Remember? At the Aries Villa?"

"You, who are you?"

"Batman." I said. More glares. "You people are no fun."

"It's been a long time, big brother." Lelouch said. "Lelouch Vi Britannia at your service." He did a mock bow.

"Lelouch…but I though-"

"That I was dead?"

"Yes! And who is your accomplice?" I removed my helmet. I walked up to Clovis and did a mock bow.

"Lea Vi Britannia at your service."

"We have returned, your highness. And we've come to change everything."

**Alright! Second chapter is done! I wanted to write for Demonic Host, but that writer's block though. I've been watching Steven Universe all afternoon. It's so weird. I can't tell if it's a good weird or a bad weird yet…just weird.**

**Lelouch: What does that have to do with anything?**

**NM: CAT FINGERS!**

**Everyone: Stares**

**NM: Um…nothing actually…**

**Lea: Well, that was fun!**

**See you all next time! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've decided to dip my foot (and keyboard [metaphorically]) back into the OC pool!**

**Lea: Yah**

**NM: Don't worry, we'll get to your awesome knightmare soon enough! And it truly is awesome. I even got my little sister and her friends to name it!**

**Lea: Um…okay..?**

**NM: I like to call them my mini brainstorming army! And one of them just got a fanfic account and we're planning some things for the Madoka Magica universe. All she has out now is a warriors fanfic, but it's pretty good so far.**

**To the reviews!**

**25****th**** Doctor: Thanks for the constructive criticism! I work hard to improve my writing every day so every bit is appreciated!**

**NomNomInc: Um…I don't have anything to say. I've never read any of your stories and have never heard of your character. So…sorry they have the same name I guess? It's purely coincidental.**

**God of all: Thanks!**

**I hope that you like this!  
**

Lelouch clicked the safety on his pistol off and aimed it at Clovis who was looking for a way out of the situation.

"I-I'm overjoyed you two! They said you died when Japan was brought into the fold." He was shaking and trying to move away from the gun without Lelouch noticing. "We should depart for the homeland immediately!"

"So you can use us as tools of diplomacy? It seems you've forgotten why we were used as tools in the first place." Clovis continued shaking in fear. I glared at him.

"It was because our mother was killed." I said coldly. Clovis began freaking out.

"It wasn't me! I swear to you it wasn't!" He was shouting now.

"Then tell me everything you know, the truth cannot be hidden any longer. By whose hand was she slain?" I saw a faint red glow appear followed by small red rings around Clovis' eyes. He stopped shaking and seemed to calm down.

"My brother, second prince Schneizel and princess Cornelia, they can tell you." I saw the red glow disappear.

"They were at the heart of this?"

"It's okay Lelouch." I said while Clovis was coming out of the effects. "You've done more than enough for today."

"No I haven't, he'll tell if I let him live." I knew he was right. Just the idea of killing family, half sibling or no, felt odd. Clovis came back to his senses.

"I swear it wasn't me! I had nothing to do with it!" He put his arms up in defense as if they would stop a bullet. Lelouch looked closely at him.

"I believe you." He said in a sweet, caring voice. "However." Lelouch's voice became tainted with rage. He put the gun against Clovis' forehead.

"Please! You can't! We may have different mothers but you and I are still blood! Stop him Lea!" I watched him fear the end of his life.

"I'm sorry, I would do the same in his position." I said and Clovis realized that there was no hope in this situation.

"You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty." Lelouch said and placed his finger on the trigger. Clovis was silent as Lelouch pulled the trigger and ended his life.

"We should get out of here, guards could arrive at any moment." I said calmly, like I hadn't just witness my brother get murdered.

"Fine, but I will be talking about this later with you." He said and we left in silence.

_Later…_

Milly was beating Lelouch with rolled up papers.

"Wake up Lelouch!" She said. "I know you were sleeping, your hand stopped moving!"

"Well you don't need to beat me up over it, do you?"

"Ah! Serves you right for ditching me like that." Rivalz said with a smirk.

"That's right, what was up with you yesterday?" Shirley asked.

"Oh, well…" Lelouch muttered. I knew he didn't want to talk about it, he hadn't even confronted me yet about it, but I knew he would.

"That's enough you guys!" Milly said while holding the rolled up papers ferociously. "Let's not get sidetracked here, if we don't come up with a fix for the club activities budget there won't be money left for anything at all!" She said, but I felt myself drift off into sleep. I sympathized with my brother on this one, everyone in the student council is crazy. Milly may as well be the devil itself, Rivalz may be the only normal person on the council, Nina is shy but she's also insane about separating Britannians and elevens, Shirley is a fangirl, and I'm a girl that wears male student uniforms because I hate skirts. None of us are normal and it's exhausting.

_Later…_

I woke up on time for class. At least I wouldn't be skipping more than necessary.

"They used poison gas?" I heard someone say. A group of students were gathered around a laptop and watching the news. I saw Lelouch walk in the doorway and talk a bit with Shirley. He stood there for a few seconds before he looked like he'd get sick.

_He's just not used to it…_

_Or maybe it was what he did yesterday to Clovis…_

I watched him run off while no one else noticed. A few minutes later Kallen walked in the room. She saw an empty seat next to me and took it. She didn't even bother disguising the conversation.

"Who was that yesterday? Was it your brother?" She asked me in a hushed tone.

"No, and I can't tell you about him. I'm sorry, but it was his call and I respect that. He can help us finally defeat Britannia."

"Does he know about your past yet?"

"Yes, and he's had a similarly bad past as well. It's part of why I trust him so much." Our conversation ended there because Kallen got swarmed by people who didn't know what Kallen really did and thought she was just sick a lot.

_Later..._

Rivalz decided to put the news on while we waited for Lelouch and Kallen to get out of the bathroom. What was taking those two so long?! The news suddenly came out with a story about Clovis getting killed.

_I wonder what other things you'll do to help the rebellion, Lelouch…_

_Only time will tell…_

**Another done! This one was kind of dull, so sorry.**

**Lea: (Stretches and yawns) I'm tired now, can you go to sleep?**

**NM: Why?**

**Lea: Being a creation of yours, I'm awake and asleep at the same time you are and I can only talk to you via the keyboard, so can we sleep now?**

**NM: Sorry Lea, I kind of want to update another one of your stories tonight…**

**Lea: Ugh!**

**Anyway, that little thing just gave me an idea and it's pretty darn awesome! Well, I've got more stuff to write now, bye!**


End file.
